The present invention relates generally to arcade games, and more particularly to an arcade game with a rotating prize table where players attempt to remove a prize or target from the rotating table using a radially oriented vacuum mechanism. In a preferred embodiment, the game automatically replaces targets/prizes as they are swept or carried off the table.
Arcade games come in many shapes and sizes, from the early pinball games to the new video-centric consoles with large screens, sound effects, and virtual reality elements. However, the allure of actual physical game elements that can be maneuvered, aimed, shot, contacted, and won are still among the most popular types of games.
It is also known to have a game with a rotating playing field. U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,374, entitled “CRANE GAME INCLUDING VACUUM AND ROTARY TABLE,” by the present inventor illustrates a common type of arcade game with a rotating playing field. See also U.S. Pat. No. 8,568,214, entitled “ARCADE GAME WITH ROTATING AND COUNTER ROTATING POINTER AND TURNTABLE,” the contents of which are fully incorporated herein by reference.
Floor space in an arcade or other location where amusement games are displayed is always at a premium. For games to be profitable, they must maximize their potential to reach and capture many players to justify their presence in the arcade. One way to maximize the profitability of a game is to increase the number of players that may play a game at a given time. If a game can increase the opportunity for eight players to play instead of one, the game may optimize its potential earning capacity over single play games and generate additional excitement for multiple players. The present invention looks to increase the number of players who can play such a game by presenting a game that, while incorporating a rotating playing field, uses radially aligned target acquisition mechanisms that allow many players to stand or be seated around the game and each player can play simultaneously. This greatly increases the profitability of the game, and the cost to manufacture is less because each section is replicated from the first section.